


Arsonists Lullaby

by curiouscorvid (prometheanTactician)



Series: Requested Ficlets [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prometheanTactician/pseuds/curiouscorvid
Summary: I knew that something would always rule meI knew this scent was mine alone





	Arsonists Lullaby

They were afraid of him. He supposed he should have been offended or upset, but he was just fascinated. He loved to watch the look in their eyes, to note the details in their reactions. Humans weren’t all that different from birds, he thought. If one were to frighten a crow or frighten a person, both possessed the instinct to get away. Most things and most people were unsettled by him, and that worked just fine for his observations.

He just wished the crows in the cathedral were scared of him too.

\--

He had only meant to kill her. Nothing more, nothing less. But then he’d seen the fear in her eyes. That wretched old woman, always so strong and proud, cowering in wide-eyed fear. He was covered in her blood. He dragged it out, drank in her fear, and it was the only worthwhile thing she had ever given him. It occurred to him then, standing over her body with a knife in his hand, that his fascination with fear could become a subject of lifelong study.

For the first time he could remember, he felt excited about the future.

\--

Edward was soft. If Jonathan pulled him close he could dig his bony fingers into his skin, or run them through his hair. Even the way he looked at Jonathan was soft, filled with a gentle affection and accompanied by a soft smile. Softness and warmth had never been meant for Jonathan Crane, and yet here it was, all too willing to hold him.

He wanted to break Edward. He was so deeply damaged, filled with barely-healed wounds from long ago. He trusted Jonathan, and that put the older man in a perfect position to pour salt in those wounds, to manipulate his fear and break him apart piece by piece. He could utterly destroy Edward. Even better, he could do it in such a way that Edward would _thank_ him for it.

He pulled Edward a little closer, kissed him a little harder, held him a little tighter. Edward was so soft and so warm and he _trusted_ Jonathan. He _loved_ Jonathan. That was surprising on its own, but even moreso was that Jonathan actually loved him in return. So he would not- _could not harm Edward._ There was no shortage of test subjects in Gotham. He could continue his research and still keep Edward safe beside him.

But every time something startled Edward, every time an old ghost would shine in his eyes, Jonathan had to fight back the urge to exploit it. He had to ignore the excitement. He had to summon up concern and care, pick apart his feelings and only allow the ones that would help. It was exhausting. But it was worth it if it kept him from hurting Edward.

People had always been afraid of him, and if they weren’t he made sure to change that. But with Edward…

If he were ever to become something Edward feared, he would never forgive himself.


End file.
